jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Pyskacz/Miłość i Poświęcenie
Miłość i Poświęcenie Krótkie info Stoik żyje Valka mieszka na berk Czkawka nie ma nogi a szczerbatek lotki (nie mieszkają na berk) HISTRID będzie ale nie za szybko Rozdział 1 Stoik i Valka oplakowali stratę syna najbardziej obwiniał się Stoik bo w niego nie wierzył i nie zwracał na niego uwagi Pyskacz próbował pocieszyć przyjaciela ale zbytnio mu to nie wychodziło Perspektywa Czkawki Opuściłem Berk dlatego ze ojciec mnie nie akceptował i wszyscy zemnie sie wysmiewali gdy poznałem szczerbatka wszystko się zmieniło odleciałem na odległom wyspę i tam zamieszkałem poznawałem różne gatunki smokow i ich tajemnice pewnego dnia pomyślałem ze przelece e nad berk i zobaczę co się dzieje i zostawię mamie list Gdy dolatywalem na Berk Był wieczór więc nikt mnie nie zauważył wleciałem do mojego starego pokoju wyglądał tak samo jak zanim opuścilem dom tyle wspomnień z tym miejscem Po chwili usłyszałem płacz kobiety wiedziałem ze to moja mama czekałem aż wyjdzie gdy nikogo nie było położyłem list na stole i wyszedlem odleciałem jeszcze kilka razy berk i wróciłem na swoją wyspę PERSPEKTYWA VALKI Gdy wróciłam do domu zobaczyłam list na stole zaczęłam go czytać i nie wierzyłam W to co tam pisze czkawka żyję odrazu pobieglam do twierdzy i dałam list Stoikowi Stoik czytając to zaniemowil wciąż nie mogliśmy uwierzyć w to że nasz syn żyję.... Valka:Stoik musimy go odnaleźć Stoik:masz rację ale on nie wróci przeze mnie nie zwracałem na niego uwagi Valka:to nie tak napewno wróci Rozdział 2 nadzieja Valka:porozmawiamy z nim zmienisz swoje nastawienie do niego Stoik:jutro zaczniemy poszukiwania Nastepnego dnia Stoik valka pyskacz i grupa uczestników smoczego szkolenia wyruszyla na poszukiwanie czkawki Pyskacz:Stoik jesteś pewien ze on żyje Stoik:na 100% żyję ja to wiem Szukali go przez dwa dni i go nie znaleźli Stoik:za dwa dni wyruszamy ponownie WRACAMY DO CZKAWKI Mam nadzieje ze mam się ucieszyła z listu co myślisz mordko Smok kiwnol głową Lecimy na Berk Smok znowu kiwnol głową Do lecielismy na Berk wylądowałem kolo kuźni pyskacza nikogo nie było więc mogłem spokojnie sobie wyprostować protezę gdy kaczylem do kuźni wszedł pyskacz Pyskacz:nie ruszaj się złodzieju Czkawka:pyskacz nie jestem złodzieje Pyskacz:nie możliwe Czkawka:nikomu nie mów ze mnie widziałeś proszę cię Pyskacz:no dobrze ale Stoik cie szuka załamał się od twojej ucieczki Czkawka:jakoś nie wieże nigdy o mnie nie dbał i nie zwracał na mnie uwagi Pyskacz:wiem co widziałem teraz cie szuka raczej tak szybko nie odpuści Czkawka:powiedz mu ze tęsknię ale nie wrócę nie mam po co żeby znowu się zemnie śmiali i ojciec zamnie się wstydził tylko ty mnie rozumiałes cześć Pyskacz:cześć Wróciłem na swoją wyspę i poszedłem spać Ciąg dalszy Nastąpi Nastepnego dnia znowu wyruszyli szukać czkawki po jednym dniu znaleźli wyspę postanowili ją przeszukać PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Siedziałem sobie ze szczerbatkiem w jaskini nagle usłyszałem głosy wyszedłem i zobaczyłem pyskacza i ojca pewnie mnie szukają Ciekaw jestem jak zareagują na nocną furie zawolalem szczerbatka jak na zawołanie przebiegł do mnie wyleciałem na szczerbatku i na straszyłem ich Pyskacz:słyszysz czy to nocna furia Stoik:chyba tak Pyskacz:lepiej się wycofajmy to jego terytorium Stoik:wracamy do obozu Asrrid:wodzu i jak znaleźliscie go Stoik:nico prócz nocnej furi Śledzik:nocna furia nie samowite Pyskacz:dobra dzieciaki pora spać jutro idziemy dalej szukać Nastepnego dnia szukaliśmy go dalej podzieliliśmy się na grupy Saczysmark z Mieczykiem przechodzili przez plażę gdy zauważyli jakaś osobę miała maskę krzyknął żebyśmy odeszli ale Saczysmar jak to Saczysmark poszedł za nim a zachwile w powietrzu była nocna furia a na niej jakiś człowiek Mieczyk:pacz ktoś na smoku siedzi Saczysmark:widzę Jeździec:odejdzcie nie szukajcie mnie bo was będę musiał zabić Saczysmark się zaśmiał A po chwili w jego strone poleciała plazma trafiła obok niego zaczęli uciekać Saczysmark:wodzu wodzu widzieliśmy Nocną Furie i ktoś na niej siedział Stoik:nie możliwe kto mógł oswoić Nocna Furie Pyskacz:Yy Czkawka Stoik:nie rosmieszaj mnie Czkawka wytresowal smoka Wracamy na Berk.... Czkawka myslal nad tym co powiedział mu pyskacz postanowił się do niego wybrać gdy było ciemno wylądowałem obok kuźni pyskacza akurat był tam Czkawka:cześć pyskacz Pyskacz:jednak wróciłeś na berk Czkawka:nie.. chciałem porozmawiać czy ojciec się zmienił czy dalej zabijacie smoki Pyskacz:zmienił się itp bardzo a ze smokami..... nexta dam jutro :D To tak i nie teraz problemów nie sprawiają wiec ich nie zabijamy Czkawka:może bym wrócił ale zabilibyscie mojego przyjaciela Pyskacz:o kim ty mówisz Czkawka zagwizdal i do kuźni wszedł smok Pyskacz:Nocna furia nie wierzę Czkawka:nie bój się on nie jest groźny Pyskacz:ja wiem swoje ten smok niesie śmierć Czkawka:nie prawda wiele razy uratował mi życie Ktoś idzie nie mogą mnie widzieć wpadnę jutro Pyskacz:dobra Odleciał do kuźni weszła Astrid Astrid:cześć pyskacz z kim rozmawiałes Pyskacz:z nikim Astrid:aha.... to dobranoc (On coś ukrywa i dowiem się co) Nastepnego dnia Valka:Znaleźliscie go Stoik:niestety nie gdy będzie gotowy napewno wróci Valka:oddala bym wszystko żeby był tutaj Stoik:ja też Pod wieczór Czkawka znów przyleciał do pyskacza ale nie wiedział ze podgląda ich astrid Czkawka:cześć mam list to ojca Pyskacz:przekażę mu go Po chwili do kuźni weszła Astrid Astrid:Czkawka to ty Nie zdążyła dokaczyc bo żucil się na nią szczerbatek Czkawka:szczerbatek zostaw ja smok na zawołanie odszedł od niej i połóżyl se kolo niego Astrid:jak to możliwe Czkawka:ja uciekam po chwili go nie było Rano pyskacz zaniósł list Stoikowi przeczytał go i się uśmiechnął Stoik:Valka mam wspaniałe wieści Czkawka wróci do nas ale ma warunek nie będziemy zabijać smokow Valka:to cudownie wkacu odzyskamy syna Stoik:idę do pyskacza W KUŹNI Stoik:pyskacz powiedz czkawce jak bo będziesz widział żeby wracał nawet jutro Pod wieczór Czkawka:i jak zgodził się Pyskacz:tak ale.. Pyskacz:nie wiem jak zareaguje na nocną furie ... Czkawka:spróbuję go przekonać Pyskacz:wróc na Berk Czkawka:jutro się pojawię samego rana a teraz uciekam Pyskacz:oke Gdy czkawka się obudzil chwile pomyślał i się zawachal wkacu wyruszyl wylądował kolo pyskacza ram czekała na niego całą wioska widząc nocna Furie kilku wzięło broń i zaczęło krzyczeć ale Wódz ich uspokoił Jeździec:tato mam pewność że nie skrzywdzicie mojego smoka Stoik:ty wytresowales nocna Furie ? Czkawka:tak Stoik:nie bój się od dziś na Berk żyjemy w zgodzie ze smokami Czkawka:wiedz zostaje to gdzie będę mieszkał Z tłumu wybiegła Valka i się przytulila do Czkawki Valka:synu jak ja się steskniłam za tobą.... będziesz mieszkał w swoim domu zna i ojcem Czkawka:dobra Wszyscy patrzyli cały czas na nocną furie byli przerażeni Czkawka:szczerbatek choć Smok odrazu wstał i ruszył w jego strone Sledzik:kto to jest jak on to robi Saczysmark:nie mam pojęcia Astird:to syn wodza Czkawka który dawno temu został porwany Śledzik:aha W Domu Czkawki Stoik:Synu dobrze cie widzieć pokój masz na gorze Czkawka:dzięki idę się położyć Valka:idź idź Czkawka:szczerbatek chyba zaczynamy nowe życie Smok uradowal się tą wiadomością Nastepnego dnia Stoik:Czkawka choć przedstawię ci twoich rówieśników Czkawka wsiadł na szczerbatka i wyleciał przez okno W Akademi Stoik:Witaj pyskacz Pyskacz:cześć Młodzież:dzień dobry wodzu Stoik:chce wam przedstawić mojego syna Czkawka wleciał na nocnej furi wszyscy się NEXT JUTRO Wystraszyli Stoik:to są Bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka Saczysmark śledzik i Astrid Czkawka:Cześć Wszyscy:cześć Śledzik:jak to zrobiles ze ten smok cie słucha Czkawka:długa Historia (Odrazu spodobała mi się ta Astrid Była Piękna) Astrid:on niesie śmierć Czkawka:nie prawda to inteligentny Smok ja idę szczerbatek domaga się latania wsiadł na smoka i wyleciał wszyscy byli pod wielkim wrażeniem Nastepnego dnia Czkawka spędził dzień na zabawie ze smokiem gdy sobie dokuczali wzajemnie ludzie nie mogli uwierzyć że przyjaźń ze smokiem jest możliwa Czkawka:no mordko czas wracać Smok kiwnol przeczaco głową Taki jesteś cwany i rzuciłem się na niego ale smok to smok silniejszy przewrócił mnie i uderzał mnie lekko łapą astrid to zauważyła i pomyślała ze mnie zaatakował i żucila się z toporem na smoka szczerbatek widząc to żucil się na nią i zaczol warczec Czkawka:zostaw ja ona nie chciała smok warknol na nią i podszedł do mnie Czkawka:po co to zrobiłaś Myśmy się tylko bawili Astrid:myślałam że Cię zaatakował Czkawke:szczerbatek by mi krzywdy nie zrobił Astrid:przepraszam Czkawka:nie ma za co uśmiechnąłem się i podałem jej rękę oddala mi uśmiechem i podała mu rękę Czkawka: może chciała byś poznać go bliżej przekonasz się że jest miły i nie jest agresywny wobec przyjaciół Astrid: no nie wiem Czkawka:nie bój się Astird:spróbuję podeszła powoli ale smok zaczol warczeć Czkawka:musi ci zaufać ale będzie trudniej bo żucilas się na niego drażniąc go next popołudniu ;D Czkawka:ja musze uciekać musze pomuc pyskaczowi Astrid:No dobra Perspektywa Aatrid Nawet go polubiłam jest inni niż wszyscy jest nieśmiały wrażliwy i on jeden mnie wysłucha '' ''W Kuźni Czkawka:cześć pyskacz co chciałeś '' ''Pyskacz:mam coś dla ciebie wręczył mi nowy ogon dla Szczerbatka Czkawka:dzięki pyskacz Smok zadowolony polizal pyskacza Czkawka:no to ja wypróbuję ogon '' ''Lecielismy w chmurach przyznam ogon był lepszy '' ''Czkawka:gotowy mordko Smok:wrrrrr Skaczylem ze smoka i Leciałem w dół (Na Plac Berk wszyscy mnie widzieli) Szczerbatek kolo mnie gdy Leciałem czułem się wolny szczerbatek się obrócił i kilkadziesiąt metrów nad ziemią wsiadłem na niego i wzbilismy się w górę '' ''Czas wracać do domu jutro mam prowadzić zajęcia akademi '' ''Nastepnego dnia Czkawka:cześć wszystkim '' ''Wszyscy:cześć '' ''Czkawka:dziś Po uczymy się o nocnej furii każdy mówi tyle ile wie '' ''(Nie szło im A dobrze nac prawie nie wiedzieli i nocnej furi ja usiadłem opierając się o smoka i zaczolem szkicowac Astrid Gdy skaczylem schowalem rysunek i podeszłam do resztę '' ''Czkawka:wiec mało wiecie o nocnej furi Śledzik:jest to gatunek tajemniczy '' ''czkawka:Może kiedyś wam o nim opowiem '' ''Śledzik:dobra Czkawka:Koniec zajęć Astrid:możemy pogadać Czkawka:tak '' ''Astrid:no więc.. co tam rysowałeś '' ''Czkawka:a no.. szczerbatka Astrid:pokażesz Czkawka:yyy ja musze pomuc tacie to cześć Astrid:hm.. widziałam jak patrzy na mnie i coś rysuje na 100% narysował mnie chciałam to wyciągnąć z niego ale nie wyszło spróbuję innym DEDYK DLA TYCH CO CZYTAJĄ TEGO BLOGA !!!!! Razem poszłam do domu pomyśleć polubiłam go był inny niż wszyscy nieśmiały ciamajdowaty i te jego zielone oczy.. Astrid co ty wygadujesz jesteś nie ustraszona Hofferson Z myśli wyrwał mnie głos szpadki jako przyjaciółka umiała pocieszyć porozmawiać '' ''Szpadka:Astrid coś się stało '' ''Astrid:nie poprostu myślałam '' ''Szpadka:aha zauważylam przypadkiem jak czkawka na ciebie patrzy czy ty i on... Astrid:co ty wygadujesz przestać jestem Astrid pamiętaj o tym... '' ''Szpadka:oke oke ja juz idę cześć Astrid:cześć Nastepnego dnia nie było zajęć Czkawka pomagał pyskaczowi wykuć kila żeczy postanowiłam pójść na plażę Thora Pomyśleć Gdy wracałam do domu od moich dzwi odchodził czkawka Astrid:Czkawka! Chciałeś coś odemnie Czkawka:tak więc.. astrid ja musze wyjechać wraz z ojcem na miesiąc podpisać jakieś traktaty Astrid:aha a kiedy '' ''Czkawka:jutro popoludniu Astrid:to może wpadniesz do mnie wieczorem zrobię mała domowke będą bliźniaki śledzik Saczysmark ja i ty Czkawka:oke Pod wieczór Astrid:jesteśmy wszyscy wiec zagramy w pytanie i wyzwanie pierwszy zacznie śledzik Śledzik:Czkawka pytanie czy wyzwanie Czkawka:a daj pytanie Śledzik:co wiesz o nocnej furii Czkawka:dużo żeczy zam sekrety każdego znanego smoka wiec rozpiętość skrzydeł ma 16 metrów jest to klasa tajemnicza jest to smok bardzo inteligentny '' ''Teraz ja Saczysmark pytanie czy wyzwanie Saczysmark:Wyzwanie Czkawka:wiec tak..przytul osobę która ci się podoba '' ''Astrid:nawet o tym nie myśl Czkawka:podejmiesz się czy Chcesz karę Saczysmark podszedł do astrid i przytulił ja ale po chwili leżał na ziemi i jęczał z bólu '' ''Saczysmark twoja kolej Saczysmark:Śledzik pytanie czy wyzwanie Śledzik:pytanie '' ''Saczysmark:kto jest glupszy Mieczyk czy Szpadka Śledzik:mieczyk Mieczyk:jest wiedziałem ale ze co Saczysmark:dobra dobra zaliczone Sledzik:Szpadka pytanie czy wyzwanie '' ''Szpadka:wyzwanie Śledzik:zrób coś bratu '' ''Szpadka się uśmiechnęła i walnela brata w brzuch '' ''Szpadka:Astrid wyzwanie czy pytanie Astrid:Wyzwanie Szpadka:pocałuj chłopaka który Ci się podoba Astrid się zaczerwienila i po chwili podeszła do Czkawki i dała mu Calusa siedzieli tak do puzna Astrid:dobra kączymy chce mi się spać Wszyscy poszli do siebie Nastepnego dnia w porcie Astrid:obiecaj ze wrócisz cały i zdrowy '' ''Czkawka:obiecuje a ty obiecaj ze o mnie nie zapomnisz '' ''Astrid:obiecuje przytuliłam go Czkawka:mam coś dla ciebie wręczyłem jej rysunek na którym była ona '' ''Astrid:dziękuję '' ''Czkawka odpłynoł stałam tak długo aż nie zniknął zrozumiałam wtedy ze coś do niego czuje... Ten miesiąc Minoł szybko czkawka dzisiaj miał wrocic czkawka czekałam na niego w porcie po chwili zauważylam statek '' ''Ze statku wyszedł Wódz ale nie widziałam Czkawki na szczęście po chwili Wyszedł '' ''Astrid:cześć '' ''Czkawka:cześć przytulila mnie '' ''Astrid:musze ci coś powiedzieć '' ''Czkawka:nie teraz oke musimy z ojcem coś omówić '' ''Astrid:dobra jak coś czekam u siebie w domu '' ''Czkawka:zaraz przyjdę '' ''Minęło 10min usłyszałam pukanie do dzwi Astrid:wejć Czkawka:to o czym chciałaś porozmawiać Astrid: czkawka no bo ja coś do ciebie czuje kocham cie Czkawka stał jak osłupiały Astrid:nic nie powiesz Czkawka:Astrid.. tez cie kocham ale Nw czy to wypali gdzie taka piękna dziewczyna a zarazem wojowniczką była by zemną chuderlakiem i ciamajda Astrid:ja. I go pocałowałam Czkawka:ja musze iść pa Aatrid:pa Wszedłem do domu usiadłem na łóżku i nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co się stało Perspektywa Astrid Wkącu czuje ze mam bliska mi osobę i mnie rozumie pokochałam go i nie wstydzę się tego jestem szczęśliwa Nastepnego Dnia Jak codzień byłem u pyskacza i mu pomagałem Zawsze mogłem na niego liczyć po chwili weszła Astrid Astrid:cześć Czkawka:cześć Astrid:są dzisiaj zajęcia Czkawka:Tak ale powiedz im ze mam dla nich niespodziankę Astrid:oke W akademi Czkawka:mam dla was niespodziankę Saczysmark:Haha ty Czkawka:Smark nie przerywaj mi więc wytresuje wam smoki Śledzik:Suuper Astrid:naprawdę dziękuję Podeszła do mnie i szepnęła mi do ucha wynagrodze ci to puzniej Czkawka:dobra płyniemy na smocza wyspę każdy weźmie namiot Gdy doplynelismy na smaczne leżę było już ciemno Czkawka:dobra każdy rozkłada swój namiot Mieczyk:my zapomnieliśmy Czkawka:nie było powiedzieć zanim wyplynelismy dobra nie ważne dzielimy się na grupy wy się podzielcie ja sprawdzę ze szczerbatkiem okolice wróciłem po 15min wszyscy byli w namiotach tylko astrid siedziała na kolku Czkawka:a ty nie w namiocie pewnie ze Smarkiem jesteś hehe Astrid:bardzo śmieszne DZISIAJ DAM 2 ROŹDZIAŁY ;d Jestem z tobą Czkawka:oo to fajnie Astrid:to co idziemy spać Czkawka:tak Czkawka położył się zdala od Astrid nie chciał żeby coś sobie pomyślała po chwili usłyszałem jej głos Astrid:Czkawka zimno mi i się domnie przytulila byłem zszokowany ona się tylko uśmiechnęła i zasnęła ja nie spałem prawie całą noc wcześnie rano szczerbatek domagał się latania mało co nie obudzil Astrid nie budząc jej wyszedlem i wsiadłem na szczerbatka nie było mnie może z godzinę gdy wracałem zauważyłem kawałek dalej jak Śledzik chowa się przed gronklem a reszta próbuje mu pomuc wleciałem między smoka a Śledzika podeszłam po woli do niego pogłaskałem i dałem mu kamienie smok ucieszył się i mnie polizal pomyślałem ze tego smoka wytresuje w dam komuś Czkawka:to kto chce gronkla Śledzik:Ja Czkawka:pokaże wam jak oswoić smoki a wy sami go wytresujecie czkawka pokazal co i jak i śledzik oswoił gronkla reszcie poszło tak samo ODZIWO bliźniaki tez za pierwszym razem oswoili smoka Czkawa:to co wracamy na Berk W berk trwała narada wodzów w której Stoik przekonuje innych wodzów co do smokow Nie szło mu za dobze ale po chwili usłyszał głos nocnej furii wyszedł z twierdzy i zawołał syna żeby przyszedł gdy ludzie zobaczyli człowieka na smoku oniemieli a jak spostrzegł się ze to nocna furia byli zszokowani Czkawka:smoki nie są takie jak wam się wydaje one mają uczucia isą inteligentne czkawka rozmawiał z wodzami około 2 godziny i ich przekonał i zawarli pokój z Berk W DOMU CZKAWKI..... Stoik:Jestem z ciebie Dumny Synu Czkawka:nie ma za co Valka:jesteście głodni Czkawka:i to jak Valka:Zaraz wam coś przygotuje Zjedli kolacje i czkawka poszedł do swojego pokoju i zaczol szkicowac nowe siodło siedział tak to puzna i wąkcu zasnął przy stole Rano obudziła go Astrid Astrid:a ty co.. Czkawka:(Wzdech) jakoś tak mi się usnelo a ty co chciałaś odemnie Astird:po denerwować cie Czkawka:napewno Astrid:tak poczym zepchnelam go z Krzesłą wstał popatrzył się na mnie i zaczol mnie łaskotać Astrid:Czkawka przestań Czkawka:dlaczego Lubie jak się śmiejesz odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie Astrid:powiem powiem tylko przestań Czkawka:Czy ty mnie kochasz Astrid:Tak Czkawka przestał laskotac astrid i spytał Czkawka:a za co Astrid:za to ze jesteś miły ciamajdowaty umiesz mnie wysłuchać i ty mnie rozumiesz Czkawka nic nie powiedział tylko mnie pocałował Czkawka:to co idziemy polatać Astrid:tak latalismy tak z godzinę i wróciliśmy astrid poszła do domu a ja chodziłem po Berk zobaczyłem małego chłopca który nie bawił się z rówieśnikami był taki sam jak ja kiedyś podeszłam do niego przestraszyl się sczerbatka Czkawka:mały nie bój się jak masz na imię Alex:Alex Czkawka:a ja czkawka Alex:to pana smok Czkawka:jaki pan poprostu czkawka tak mój smok chcesz pogłaskać Alex:tak ale się boje Czkawka:nie masz czego on ci krzywdy nie zrobi prawda mordko Smok kiwnol głową Alex poszedł i pogłaskał smoka Czkawka:chcesz się przeleciec Alex:tak powiedział cicho... CND NASTĄPI :d Czkawka:to wskakuj czkawka posadził Alexa z sprzodu ustawił automatyczne orazn i usiadł stylu mordko powoli i bez szaleństw smok posłuchał i delikatnie wzbilismy się w chmury Alex był zachwycony wyladowalismy Czkawka:i jak podobało sie Alex:tak Czkawka: to teraz idź Opowiedz kolegom ze latales na nocnej furi Alex:dobze (Oczywiście wszyscy to widzieli młody napewno sobie poradzi) Czkawka poszedł do domu i poszedł zmęczony spać Wstałem niechętnie le przypomniało mi się ze dzisiaj przypłynie Johan Kupczy odrazu się ogarnąłem i poleciałem do portu (Johan juz był w porcie) johan:Czkawka witaj mam to o co mnie prosiłeś Czkawka:dzięki Johan Johan:nie ma za co a czkawka jest ojciec musze z nim porozmawiać Czkawka:Tak w twierdzy zaprowadz w cie Czkawka i John udali się do twierdzy Czkawka:tato Johan ma do ciebie sprawę Stoik:witaj przyjacielu o czym chciałeś porozmawiać Johan:nie będzie to dobra wiadomość Pamiętasz tego Łowce Smokow który rzekomo zmuszał smoki do niszczenia Stoik:pamiętam a co Johan:to prawda on tworzy smocza Armię nie wiem jak ale jakoś oswoił Alfe Stoik:To nie możliwe dzięki Johan za informacje czas szykować się na wojnę Johan dla twojego bezpieczeństwa nie przyplywaj narazie na Berk Johan:dobrze Stoiku Czkawka:kto to ten łowca smokow tato Stoik wszystko mu opowiedzial Czkawka:to musimy sie przygotowac ja polece poszukac Bialego Alfy Jak powiedzial tak zrobil Nie bylo go 3dni wkacu w oddali zobaczyli wielkiego bialego Smoka (Alfe) Wszyscy doskoczyli do katapult broni ale powstrzymal ich czkawka Czkawka:tato nie Ja go sprowadzilem pomoze nam Stoik:wiec zaczynamy przygotowania do wojny Wkacu ten dzien musial nadejsc w oddali bylo widac ogrom statkow i Zlego Alfe Stoik:wszyscy do broni Astrid ty zostaniesz z starymi i dziecmi i wezmiesz je do twierdzy Astrid:ale... Stoik:zadnego ale Bitwa toczyla sie w najlepsze bialy alfa pokonal szarego czkawka lecial lecz zestrzelil go drago czkawka zlecial dalej od smoka Drago podchodzil do smoka i wziol sztylet juz mial wbic sztylet w smoka ale czkawka zaslonil go cialem i dostal w brzuch stoik widzac to z furia zaatakowal Drago i go zabil Szczerbatek chodzil kolo czkawki trącając go pyskiem ale on sie nie ruszal stoik podbieg i sprawdzal puls byl ale slaby Stoik:Synu nie nie.... przytulil syna do siebie poczym wziol go do domu minol miesiąc odkąd czkawka sie nie obudzil wszyscy zaczynali tracić nadzieje Astrid ciągle przynim była ale zrozumiala ze czkawka może się nie obudzić Astrid sie zalamala pocieszala ja Valka i nowy na wyspie Zack (próbował poderwać Astrid ale ona kochała Czkawke) Minoł kolejny miesiąc Astrid juz stracila nadzieje i go nie odwiedzała czkawka sie przebudzał pierwsze co zobaczyl to usmiechnieta twarz szczerbatka odrazu zaczoł mnie lizać Czkawka nie mogl sie podnieść wiec kazal szczerbatkowi isc po Valke lub Stoika po chwili przybiegli oboje odrazu mnie śćiskając Valka:jak ja sie cieszcze synku Stoik:dzieki ci Thorze Dałem 2 nexty bo wczoraj nie dodałem nie miałem czasu :D Czkawka:pomurzcie mi wstać muczę iść do Astrid Valka:lepiej nie ''' '''Czkawka:dlaczego Valka:jak by to powiedzieć Astrid się załamała i straciła wiarę w to że się obudzisz a pociesza ja Zack Czkawka:jaki Zack ''' '''Stoik:Wnuk Johan nie mogłem mu odmówić wiesz przecież Czkawka:tak wiem Johan zawsze nam pomagał chce z nią porozmawiać Valka:to ja po nią pójdę a ty tu leż ''' '''Czkawka:oke Valka poszła do domu Astrid weszła a to co zobaczyła zamurowalo ją.... Zack całował Astrid Astrid widząc to odskoczyla od niego ''' '''Astrid:To nie to co pani myśli Valka:wytłumaczysz się Czkawce... Obudzil się i chce cię zobaczyć Astrid:on żyję astrid wybiegła jak wiatr z domu i pobiegla do czkawki Astrid:Czkawka jak ja się cieszę przytuliłam go ''' '''Czkawka:całe szczęście ze mordce nic nie jest Astrid:o mało nie zginoles a ty mówisz ze szczerbatkowi nic nie jest Czkawka:ale żyję nie cieszysz się Czkawka chciał jej dać calusa ale ta się odsuneła Astrid:Czkawka ja przepraszam Astrid Wybiegła z pokoju ' '''Minęły 3dni Astrid od tamtego czasu Ani razu nie odwiedziła Czkawki czkawka mógł już wstać ale chodzić pomagał mu ojciec lub szczerbatek gdy wyszli na dwór postanowił iść do Akademi Która była zamknięta Dostał od ojca pozwolenie na jej ponowne otwarcie gdy dochodził wszyscy tam byli i Zack który całował Astrid nie reagowałem udawałem ze mnie to nie obchodzi ' 'Czkawka:to co otwieramy ' '''Samark:pomogę ci sam nie dasz rady uśmiechnął się Czkawka:tak tak otwieraj Astrid:Czkawka to nie tak ja myślisz ' '''Czkawka:o co ci chodzi Dla mnie to proste i logiczne ' '''Dobra jako pierwsza lekcje pokażcie co potrafią wasze smoki smark bliźniaki bez rozwalki aby dzisiaj Bliźniaki/Smark:No dobra Wszyscy pokazywali swoje sztuczki a Zack dobierał się do Astrid a ta mu pozwalała patrzyłem chwile na nich z ciekawości co zrobi Astrid jak się spostrzegnie ze na nią patrze (odrazu odskoczyla od niego) Czkawka:to nie ma Sensu Śledzik choć na chwilę ' '''Dałem mu smocza Ksiege i powiedziałem przez kilka dni będzie prowadził smocza Akademie ' 'Minol tydzień Czkawka chodził po wiosce markotny i Blady do nikogo się prawie nie odzywal oprócz ojca matki i Pyskacza nie miał siły i ochoty ' 'Astrid miała wyrzuty sumienia zraniła go a on ją kochał nad życie postanowiła z nim porozmawiać ' '''Astrid:możemy porozmawiać odpowiedziało jej echo Czkawka porozmawiaj zemną Czkawka:odejć zranilas mnie i to bardzo nieche więcej cierpieć przez cb Astrid:ale ja.. Czkawka:odejdź Powiedziałem ''' '''Astrid aż podskoczyla Czkawka:odejdź Powiedziałem '' ''Astrid aż podskoczyla 16:59 Nigdy się tak nie zachowywał '' ''Astrid poszła do domu nikogo nie zastała zauważyla list od Zacka było w nim napisane żeby zniszczyć życie Panowi Smokow i udało mi się Astrid to czytała i nie mogła uwierzyć postanowiła odzyskać czkawke ale czy to się uda?.... Astrid:Czkawka porozmawiasz zemna chce cię przeprosić za wszystko wybacz mi '' ''Czkawka:odejć odemnie niechce cie znać poczym wyleciał na szczerbatku '' ''Astrid czekała aż wróci zobaczyła Szczerbatka który trzyma coś w łapach był to czkawka nieprzytomny i poobijany wnieśli go do domu gdy się obudzil nie pamiętał nic sprzed kilku dniu '' ''Czkawka:Astrid cześć co się stało '' ''Astrid:miałeś wypadek '' ''Ciesze się ze jesteś cały '' ''Czkawka:ale jak gdzie Astrid:nie wiem szczerbek cie przynius nie przytomnego MINOŁ MIESIĄC WSZYSTKO MIĘDZY ASTRID I CZKAWKA BYŁO JAK DAWNIEJ '' ''Siedzieliśmy u mnie w pokoju ja mu Leżałam głową na kolanach i rozmawialiśmy czułam znowu to ciepło którym mnie dążył nagle zaczol mnie łaskotać wiedział ze tego nie lubię '' ''Astrid:Czkawka przestan zemszcze się '' ''Czkawka:tak tak poczym delikatnie mnie pocałował i połóżyl się na łóżku i po chwili zasnął postanowiłam zostawić go tak i poszłam na dół zrobiłam kolacje (Stoik i Valka mieli swoją rocznicę i zniknęli za kilka dni '' ''Gdy kaczylem akurat czkawka zszedł na dół '' ''Czkawka:co ty robisz Astrid:kolacje Czkawka:zostaw to jesteś gościem to ja powinienem Astrid:Spaleś a poza tym Nudziłam się usiedlismy do stołu zjedliśmy juz miałam iść pozmywac ale czkawka mnie powstrzymał Czkawka:nie nie nie Ja po myje Zostaw to Astrid:no dobra '' ''Poszłam do jego pokoju '' ''Po 5min przyszedł '' ''Astrid:no nareszczie ile można czekać na ciebie Czkawka:steskniłś się zamna Astrid:bardzo '' ''Czkawka:Jestem do Twojej Dyspozycji '' ''Astrid:ooo to może.. hm. Zamkni na chwile oczy Czkawka:po co Astrid:zobaczysz Astrid poszła do łazienki umyła się i przyszła spowrotem i pocałowała czkawkę Czkawka:Jesteś pewna '' ''Astrid:Tak Zaczęli się całować gdy nagle do pokoju wparowal śledzik Śledzik:Czkawka Czkawka musisz to zobacz.... Astrid Czkawka:Śledzik to coś ważnego bo jesteśmy zajęci '' Śledzik:Znaleźliśmy rannego wrzenca na lądzie a i zmienno Skrzydle próbują się do niego dobrać reszta juz go broni tylko was brakuje'' Czkawka:(wzdech) ahh zachwile zejdziemy '' ''Śledzik wyszedł Astrid:w najlepszym momencie nam przerwał do kończymy to kiedyś '' ''Czkawka:napewno to co idziemy bo śledzik juz pewnie czeka Gdy do lecielismy Saczysmark walczył z zmienno skrzydłami mieczyk Szpadka zrobili zasłonę '' ''Czkawka:Śledzik to co mu jest Śledzik:ma złamane skrzydło a nie daje sobie pomuc '' ''Czkawka:spróbuję go uspokoić a wy o patrzcie mu skrzydło Czkawka powoli podchodził smok na początku był agresywny i niepewny ale po pewnym czasie dał się dotknąć śledzik i Astrid opartymi mu skrzydło ale był problem '' ''Czkawka:mamy problem musimy jakoś zabrać go do wody inaczej zginie tak czy owak Saczysmark:czkawka pospiesznie się jest ich coraz więcej Czkawka:trzymaj je zdała jak najdłużej dobra skolujcie jakieś liny Gdy wszystko było gotowe już mieliśmy odlatywać gdy zmienno Skrzydly plujnol kwasem i trafił w ogon szczerbatka niszcząc go Czkawka:wejście wrzenca do wody ja sobie poradzę Astrid:Czkawka nie zostawię cie Czkawka:Astrid musisz lecieć bez cb nie uniosa go Astrid:no dobra uważaj na siebie I polecieli czkawka wsiadł na szczerbatka i biegli w druga stronę odciągajac ich szczerbatek zatrzymał się zrzucił z siebie czkawke i zaczol walczyć z nimi gdy chciałem podejść odpychal mnie wtedy zrozumiałem ze mam się schowac i tak też zrobiłem szczerbatek wkącu je sploszyl ale został ranny w nogę i mocno krwawił szliśmy w strone Berk w połowie drogi znaleźli nas jeźdźcy odrazu pomogli wziąść mordke na Berk W Wiosce Odrazu wziąłem bandaże i inne żeczy i opatrzyłem mordce ranę był słaby ale się trzymał Nastepnego dnia szczerbatek czuł się lepiej usłyszałem pukanie do dzwi otworzyłem i ujrzałem Astrid Czkawka:cześć wchodź dałem jej calusa w policzek Astrid:Hej jak szczerbatek Czkawka:czuje się lepiej Astrid:do kączymy to co nam przerwano Czkawka:chętnie ale nie teraz musze sprawdzić co z wioska (Czkawka nie jest wodzem jak coś( Astrid:oke to idę z tobą Szli przez Berk nic się nie działo przechodzylismy obok kuźni gdy coś wybuchło odrazu pobieglismy w strone Pyskacza Czkawka:pyskacz nic ci nie jest Pyskacz:nie nie nie Czkawka:a co ty wogole robiłeś.... Pyskacz:A kupiłem od Johan a proch mówił ze jest wybuchowy wiec chciałem wypróbować Astrid:jak widać działa i zaczęła się śmiać Pyskacz:Bardzo śmieszne sorki dzieciaki idę się umyć i posprzątam tu trochę Czkawka:to my idziemy Astrid:pacz szczerbatek idzie w naszą stronę Czkawka:miałeś zostać w domu ty gadzie ty Szczerbatek zamruczal i zaczol się łaśić Astrid:chyba jest głodny Czkawka:na Thora zapomniałem sory stary juz ci daje poszliśmy do domu dałem mu kosz ryb Siedzieliśmy z Astrid przy stole Miałem jej coś powiedzieć gdy przerwał nam Pyskacz Pyskacz:przybył Wysłannik z pobliskiej wyspy proszą ciebie żebyś pomógł im uporać się ze smokami Czkawka:powiedz ze im pomogę wyrusze jutro z rana Pyskacz:dobra to ja wam nie przeszkadzam Astrid:to co chciałeś mi powiedzieć Czkawka:do kączymy to co zaczęliśmy a nam przerwano ? Astrid:scheciom Poszli do pokoju i razem spędzili cudowną noc (nie będę pisał co robili wyobraźcie sobie sami) Nastepnego dnia Czkawka nie budząc Astrid Udał się do pyskacza wziol mapę i poleciał na Wyspę Szkarłatnych gdy dolatywał niemal prawie dostał z wielkiego głazu Czkawka:to tak traktujecie przyjaciół zaśmiał się Wódz Wyspy:wybacz myśleliśmy ze to kolejny atak smokow Czkawka:nic się nie stało Wódz:nazywam się Olaf Czkawka:a ja czkawka Olaf:co to za Smok Czkawka:Nocna Furia Ludzie jak to usłyszeli Osłupieli Olaf:krążą o tobie pogłoski ze ten co oswoił nocna Furie jest Nazywany panem smokow CND...Nastąpi Czkawka:o tego jeszcze nie słyszałem prawda mordko Smok zaczol się łaśić Czkawka:to w czym problem Olaf:smoki nas dręczą od kilku miesięcy nie wiemy dlaczego gdy przelatują nad wyspą dostają szału Czkawka:mam przypuszczenia co to może być pomogę wam Olaf:dziękuję Czkawka:czy twoi ludzie znaleźli coś dziwnego jakiś korzen Olaf:tak coś dużego ale wyrzucilismy to na plażę Czkawka:pokaż mi to Jak powiedział Olaf go zaprowadził w tamto miejsce gdy dotarliśmy o korzen biły się 3 smoki Czkawka:ja je odciągne a ty Wes korzen zdała od plaży Czkawka poleciał na bezpieczną odległość i zaatakował smoki odrazu żucily się na niego Czkawka:szczerbek nie za mocno plazma Gdy Olaf odciągnol korzen zdala od plaży Czkawka do niego dołączył Czkawka:olafie musimy wrzucić korzen do morza wejście łudź i korzen ja będę was osłaniał Wszystko poszło po myśli Czkawki pozbył się korzenia i smoki juz nie były agresywne Olaf:dziękuję ci bardzo jak mogę ci się odwdzięczyć Czkawka:nie trzeba jak coś zawsze pomogę Olaf:czy twoim Ojcem Jest Stoik Wazki? Czkawka:Tak a co Olaf:powiedz mu ze Olaf pozdrawia i wpadnę do was z rodziną Czkawka:nie ma sprawy trzymajcie się Gdy dolatywał do Berk było ciemno leciał nie świadomy co go czeka... :) wylądował koło domu na niego czekała zdenerwowana Astrid gdy podszedł odrazu dostał sierpowego w Bark Astrid:czemu mnie zostawiłes chciałam leciec Czkawka:ała musisz być taka brutalna Astrid:taka już jestem dałęm jej całusa Odrazu jej przeszło Czkawka:przepraszam następnym razem wezmę cie ze sobą Astrid:ja myślę teraz idź spać pa powiedziała i poszła do siebie Nastepnego dnia Czkawka:dziś mają wrócić rodzice mordko idziemy do portu Gdy dochodzili akurat łódź doplywala do Portu Czkawka:jak było Valka:Cudownie Stoik:nie przesadzaj :) synu jak w wiosce działo się cos ? Czkawka:nic ciekawego pyskacz prawie Kuznie wysadził jakims nowym prochem ja pomogłem sąsiedniej wyspie pomuc uporać się ze smokami Stoik:aha pójdę do pyskacza Czkawka:a tato Olaf kazał przekazać ze niedługo wpadnie z rodziną w odwiedziny Stoik:olaf jak ja dawno go nie widziałem Czkawka:dobra ja idę do Astrid Valka:idź idź uśmiechnęła się U ASTRID Usłyszałam pukanie do dzwi otworzyłam dzwi i odrazu zagościł uśmiech na mojej twarzy Czkawka:mogę wejść Astrid:jasne Czkawka:Astrid jutro w odwiedziny do Ojca przyplywa Olaf z rodziną i przyszła byś na kolacje Astrid:czkawka zaskoczył mnie tym pytaniem no nie wiem to do was ma przyjechać nie domnie Czkawka:Ale ja chcę żebyś była tam zemną Astrid:no dobra przyjdę Czkawka dał astrid calusa to , mamy cały dzień dla siebie Astrid:a zajęcia w akademi Czkawka:raz nie będzie nic się nie stanie pozatym ucieszą się ze nie ma zajęć Astrid:masz rację Czkawka:mam pomysł jest ładna pogoda weźmiemy resztę paczki i pójdziemy na plażę Thora Astrid:dobry pomysł Zebraliśmy resztę i poszliśmy na plażę Astrid:to ja i Szpadka będziemy się opalać Czkawka:dobra rozlorze ci Koc Podoba się zostaw komentarz!!! ''SORKI ŻE NIE BYŁO NEXTÓW ALE MIAŁEM SWOJE SPRAWY I NIE BYŁO ZA MIŁO ;[ ALE ZACZNE OD DZIŚ WRZUCAC NEXTY DZISIAJ DAM 3 ROŹDZIAŁY KOLEJNE 3 MOGA NIE BYĆ ZA FAJNE BO NIE MIAŁEM SIŁY PISAC I OCHOTY WIEC SOOORRRAAA NASTĘPNE ROŹDZIAŁY BĘDĄ LEPSZE '' Czkawka rozkłada koc a Astrid i Szpadka się rozbieraly (Do bikini) A reszta była już w wodzie Astrid/Szpadka:dzięki Czkawka:nie ma za co Czkawka dołączył do reszty Saczysmark:może oblejemy dziewczyny woda Śledzik:wiesz ze Astrid cie zabiję Saczysmark:wiem dlatego zrobi to Czkawka Czkawka:nie nie ona mnie zabije kłucili się przez chwilę wkacu zdecydowali Czkawka Astrid a reszta Szpadke wrzuci do wody Czkawka wziol wiadro podszedł do astrid powiedział przepraszam oblał woda i zaczol uciekać Astrid:Czkawka Zabije cie goniła go przez 5min wkacu go złapała Astrid:i co teraz Czkawka:nie po twarzy Astrid zaśmiała się Czkawka:sorki ale chłopaki namówiłi mnie Szpadka miała gorzej wrzucili ja do wody Haha Astrid:Haha a tobie to nie ujdzie na sucho zemszcze się dobrą wracamy do reszty dała mu calusa i pomogła wstać gdy dochodzili mieczyk leżał z sledzikiem na ziemi a Szpadka tłukla Smarka Czkawka:Szpadka przestań juz stary hahaha Szpadka:no dobra i kopła go w krocze Astrid:auUu musiało bolec Czkawka:zaczyna się a sciemniac wracamy Gdy byłem pod domem Astrid Czkawka:nie zapomni o jutrzejszej kolacji Astrid:pamiętam dała mu calusa i poszła do domu Czkawka wrócił do siebie i odrazu usnol Nastepnego dnia Pyskacz:Stoik Olaf płynie szybciej niż planowaliśmy Stoik:idź do portu zaraz przyjdę Czkawka! Olaf przyplywa chodź Czkawka:juz idę chodź mordko W porcie Olaf:Witaj stoiku Stoik:olaf jak dawno cie nie widziałem ale twoje dzieci wyrosły Olaf:masz rację Natalli Harry przywitajcie się z Wodzem i jego synem Natalli/Harry witajcie Czkawka:cześć Po chwili przyszła Astrid Astrid:Witajcie cześć Czkawka i dałam mu calusa Stoik:to jest Astrid to co idziemy domnie zjemy coś i pogadamy o starych czasach Olaf:dobrze Natalli Czkawka oprowadzi cie po wyspie Natalli:tak tato Czkawka:chodź najpierw podbój dom musze nakarmić Szczerbatka Pod domem Czkawka:szczerbatek chodź na dół smok wybiegł i stanął przed domem Natalli się wystraszyła Czkawka:nie bój się mordko tu masz śniadanie smok pomruczal przyjaźnie i zaczol jest ryby Astrid:Czkawka ja się przejdę z wami tak się nudzę Posłała mi uśmiech Czkawka:dobra to chodźmy obeszlismy całą wyspę Natalli cały czas wpatrywał a się w czkawke jak w obrazek Astrid:Czkawka ja uciekam do wichury pocałowałam go i poszłam Natalli:kto to jest ta Astrid Czkawka:moja dziewczyna a co Natalli:nic tak pytam Czkawka:wracamy do domu pewnie na nas juz czekają W Domu Valka podawała juz kolacje wszyscy siadał do stołu Stoik:czkawka astrid przyjdzie Czkawka:tak powinna zachwile przyjść i jak na zawołanie weszła do kuchni Astrid:dzień dobry cześć Czkawka Stoik i reszta:cześć Valka:siadajcie do stołu Pod koniec kolacji Stoik:olafie zostaniecie do jutra ? Olaf:scheciom ale nie mamy gdzie Stoik:to nie problem Czkawka:dwie osoby mogą spać Umnie ja mogę iść do Astrid Astrid:nie mam nic przeciwko uśmiechnęła się Natalli:pod nosem ale ja mam Olaf:co mówiłaś Natalli:nic nic Valka:dzieciaki Śpicie u czkawki a Olaf w pokoju gościnnym Czkawka:ja idę na chwile do pokoju zabrać potrzebne żeczy Czkawka wziol księgi smokow i notes do pokoju weszła Natalli Natalli:Czkawka musze ci coś powiedzieć zbliżyła sie domnie Czkawka:co Natalli:podobasz mi się chciała mnie pocałował ale odepchnolem ją od siebie Czkawka:mam dziewczynę która kocham i nawet o tym nie myśl krzyknołem czkawka wyszedł z pokoju chciał wyjść ale zatrzymał go Harry Harry:czy ten smok zostaje na gorze? Czkawka:tak a co to jego dom jak i moj Harry:ale ja się go boje Czkawka:wzdech dobra wezmę go szczerbatek dzisiaj śpimy u Astrid Smok zaczol się łaśić Czkawka:juz juz to aby jedna noc Astrid:choć Nastepnego dnia Olaf z rodziną wypłynął Minęło kilka dni życie toczyło się jak zwykle wszystko zmieniło się gdy Stoik zachorował na śmiertelna chorobę w tamtych czasach Valkaz łzami w oczach) Czkawka ojciec może tego nie przeżyć Czkawka:jak to to niemożliwe nie wieże Czkawka pobiegł do pokoju ojca Czkawka:tato jak się czujesz Stoik:synu nie oszukujmy się nie zostało mi wiele czasu wiedz ze cie kocham i zawsze w ciebie wierzyłem będziesz dobrym wodzem synu ja to wiem Czkawka:nie nie możesz ty jesteś wodzem ja sobie nie poradzę nie jestem i nie będę taki jak ty nie umieraj Stoik:Czkawka zawsze będę przy tobie duchem będziesz wielkim wodzem stoika głos się zmieniał na słabszy Czkawka:nie nie nie nie wieże ty nie możesz zaczol płakać do pokoju weszła Valka Valka:czkawka OTO NEXT Ojciec musi odpoczywać ' '''Dwa dni puzniej odbył się pogrzeb stoika ' 'Czkawka:Stoik był wielkim Wodzem dobrym przyjacielem kochanym ojcem był człowiekiem wielkim i Sprawiedliwym możemy tylko próbować być taki jak on ale nigdy nie będziemy niech witają go w Vallhali jako bohatera i zasiądzie obok wielkich wodzów czkawka płakał mówiąc to Ojciec wierzył wemnie ze będę kim wielkim będę taki jak on ale ja nie potrafię nie będę taki jak on po chwili wzioł łuk i płonaca strzale i wystrzelił w kierunku lodzi ' 'ludzie po chwili się rozeszli Czkawka stał i patrzył w strone łodzi płacząc cały czas i mówiąc coś pod nosem podeszła do niego Astrid i go przytulila nic nie mówiąc stali tak z 15min ' '''Czkawka:dlaczego mnie to spotyka dlaczego Astrid Astrid:nie wiem powiedziała załamanym głosem Czkawka:dlaczego on dlaczego mnie to spotyka ' '''Astrid:Czkawka Stoik cie kochał i chciałby żebyś godnie go zastąpił ' 'Czkawka:ale nie potrafię ' 'Astird:wracajmy do domu ' '''Minol miesiąc od śmierci Stoika Czkawka Kąpletnie się załamał do nikogo się nie odzywal nie jadł prawie nie wychodził z domu na berk nastała zima Astrid próbowała go pocieszyć jak mogła ale nie dawało to rezultatu czkawka wogole się nie uśmiechał ' '''Valka:synu nie możesz ciągle siedzieć w domu co by ojciec powiedział musisz zająć się wioska ' 'Czkawka niechętnie wstał wziol szczerbatka i wyszli ' 'Chodzili po wiosce raz poraz ktoś go zaczepił i poprosił o przysługę niechętnie się zgadzał ' '''Astrid:Czkawka musimy porozmawiać o nas WKĄCU NEXT Czkawka:Astrid ja wiem ze zaniedbalem cie nie poświęciłem ci czasu jeżeli chcesz odejść zrozumiem ''' '''Astrid chwile nic nie mówiła po chwili uderzyła go w Bark Astrid:ja cie kocham i nic tego nie zmieni ale Czkawka na Thora ogarni się czy Stoik chciałby żebyś był słaby nie Czkawka:ale. Astrid:Żadnego ale ja się za ciebie wezmę najpierw idziemy coś zjeść Astrid:Valka zrób coś czkawce do jedzenia zglodnial Valka:astrid jak go z musiałas ''' '''Astrid:mam swoje sposoby Zaczełysmy się śmiać Czkawka:bardzo śmieszne Astrid:szczerbatek czkawka chce polatać ' '''Smok błyskawicznie zjawił się na dole i zaczol się łaśić ' '''Czkawka:no dobra.. Gdy Leciałem zapomniałem o problemach tego mi brakowało ' '''Astrid:i jak lepiej ' 'Czkawka:dziękuję ci bez ciebie nie dałbym rady usmiechnol się ' 'Astrid:oo nareszczie wrócił ci uśmiech ' '''Czkawka:Astrid ale Ja nigdy nie zapomnę Astrid:wiem ale próbuj żyć dalej chciałabym cie gdzieś zabrać ''' '''Czkawka:a gdzie Astrid:nie powiem :) Lecielismy tak z 5-10min Gdy dolatywali sciemnialo się ' '''Czkawka:choć przenocujemy w tej jaskini ' '''Gdy czkawka spał miał Koszmar ale nie mógł się obudzic krzyczał przez sen obudzil Astrid ta próbowała go uspokoić i czkawka przypadkowo ja uderzył po chwili się obudzil Czkawka:aaaaa Astrid:Czkawka mówiąc to miła strach w głosie i stała obok wichury i szczerbatka ''' '''Czkawka:co ci się stało Astrid:próbowałam ci obudźic i ty przy... Czkawka:przepraszam nie chciałem naprawdę Krótki Next Astrid:ja wiem nic mi nie jest Zblizylam się do niego a ten się cofał Czkawka:Astrid odejdź bo zrobię ci zu krzywde Astrid:Czkawka to nie była twoja wina ty byś mnie nie skrzywdził wiesz o tym Czkawka:nie chciałem mówił blady i przerażony '' ''Astrid:Jesteś chory masz gorączkę dlatego choć do jaskini '' ''Czkawkabo długich namowach wszedł do jaskini ale był nie obecny Rano: Astrid:Czkawka wstawaj lecimy do domu musisz odpocząć Szczerbatek leć z nim ostrożnie smok pokiwał głową Na Berk Astrid:Valka zrób Czkawce coś gorącego złapał gorączkę '' ''Valka:dobze a tobie co się stało '' ''Astrid:próbowałam czkawkę obudzic bo miał Koszmar i przypadkowo mnie uderzył '' ''Valka:zanieś go do pokoju Zaraz przyjdę Czkawka:nic mi nie jest (kaszlniecie) Astrid:tak tak a teraz leż Czkawka:ale. Astrid:żadne ale ja się zajmę szczerbatkiem a Valka i Pyskacz Wioska Valka:Synek :) wypij to ja pójdę po zioła do gothi Astrid:Ja juz pójdę bo chce mi się spać ale ty nawet się nie waż wychodzić Czkawka jak to Czkawka uparty jak osiol i tak udał się na wieczorny lot '' ''Rano czkawka był cały mokry '' ''Valka:wypij to zwalczy gorączkę Sczerbatek patrzył na Czkawke zatroskanym wzrokiem Czkawka:nic mi nie jest mordko to tylko gorączka (kaszlniecie) Minol tydzień czkawka wyzdrowial Czkawka:myślałem ze ta gorączka mnie wykończy Astrid:nie przesadzaj '' ''Czkawka:ja idę do pyskacza chciał mi coś powiedzieć ale mnie nie było podobno to ważne Astrid:oke idź W Kuźni Czkawka:cześć pyskacz chciałeś coś powiedzieć nie zbyt ciekawy next :D Pyskacz:tak wiedz jako Wódz musisz wypłynąć na Wyspę Odyna na szkolenie '' ''Czkawka:a ile to trwa Pyskacz:rok Czkawka:ze co Pyskacz:Czkawka każdy Wódz lub przyszły musi odbydz takie szkolenie twój ojciec tez był i twój dziad i oradziad Czkawka:dobra.. a wiedz kiedy wypływam '' ''Pyskacz:najlepiej jak byś jutro wypłynął do wieczora Czkawka:oke to ja się jutro pozegnam i żegnaj berk '' ''Pyskacz:nie będzie Tak Źle uwierz '' ''Czkawka:ja uciekam do Astrid cześć W Domu Czkawka wszedł smutny do domu Astrid odrazu zauważyla jego minę Astrid:Co się stało '' ''Czkawka: jak by ci to powiedzieć ... Musze opuścić Was na rok Astrid:ze co dlaczego mówiła smutnym głosem Czkawka:Każdy Wódz lub przyszły który ma 20lat musi odbyć roczne Szkolenie '' ''Astrid:no ale czemu na tak długo... bez ciebie... Czkawka:pyskacz mówił ze Każdy Wódz tak miał '' ''Astrid:wiedz będę czekała Czkawka:mogłabyś zwołać jutro jeźdźców w Akademi wybiorę zastępcę '' ''Astird:oke Czkawka:to Pa ja musze coś zrobić Astrid:pa dałam mu calusa '' ''Czkawka poszedł do kuźni zrobił bransoletkę dla Astrid połowa była Zielona połowa Niebieska sobie zrobił Niebieska Nastepnego Dnia Czkawka czekał już w Akademi Po chwili przybyła reszta '' ''Czkawka:cześć wszystkim Wszyscy:cześć Śledzik:co się stało? Czkawka:śledzik spokojnie '' ''A wiedz Musze Was opuścić na rok od będę szkolenie na Wodza '' ''Śledzik:na tak długo Czkawka:tak niestety wiedz wybiorę następcę a będzie to.. Saczysmark:Ja krzyknął Czkawka:nie będzie to Astrid Saczysmark:coo tylko nie ona ona mnie PROSZE NEXT ;d Wykończy Astrid:smark nie przesadzaj Nie jestem taka prawda Czkawka:skąd że i się uśmiechnął '' ''Astrid:dzięki za poparcie popatrzyła na niego obrażonym wzrokiem '' '' Czkawka:dzisiaj macie dzień wolny '' ''Bliźniaki:taaak i wybiegły z akademi Aatrid:będę czekała i mocno i namiętnie go pocałowałam Czkawka:Astrid mam coś dla ciebie dał jej bransoletkę Astrid:dziękuję jest piękna Czkawka:te dwa kolory podkreślają kolor oczu żebyś O mnie Pamiętała i mam prośbę Astrid: Tak jaką Czkawka:zajęła byś się szczerbatkiem wiem ze jest mama no ale .. Astrid:nie martw się onic wszystkim się zajmiemy '' ''Czkawka:dziękuję ci Do Akademi wszedł Pyskacz Pyskacz:Czkawka jesteś gotowy ? Czkawka:tak mogę płynąć Do chodziłem do portu Gdy coś mnie powaliło '' ''Czkawka:szczerbatek przestań proszę mordko będę tęsknił za tobą przytuliłem go Mama i Astrid się tobą zajmą trzymaj się przyjacielu '' ''Smok popatrzył na mnie smutnym wzrokiem pomruczał coś i się położył obok Astrid '' ''Czkawka:to widzimy sie za Rok '' ''Czkawka odbywał ciężkie szkolenie nie mógł pisać list ow ani nic musiał się Kąpletnie skupić na treningach na Berk Astrid żeby nie o Czkawce zaczęła szkolić Gustawa i innych w jego wieku na mlodych smoczych jeźdźców szczerbatek bardzo tęsknił za czkawka nie pozwalał nikomu wejść na swój grzbiet tylko Astrid czasami nawet chodził do SA Po dokuczać Astrid '' ''Wciągu tego roku Na Berk przyplywali chłopcy i za wszelką cenę próbowali poderwać Astrid jedni rezygnowali sami lub Astrid ich turbowała krótki co ale nic nie poradze ;D Dzisiaj wkącu miał wrócić Czkawka ale o tym wiedział tylko Pyskacz i Valka '' ''Astrid uczyła młodych o Nocnej Furi nie umiała za wiele ale chciała żeby coś wiedzieli Czkawka Stał w wejściu i słuchał Astrid:Nocna Furia jest to bardzo Inteligentny i niebezpieczny Smok rozpiętość skrzydeł ma 16 metrów Czkawka:na moje ma 16 metrów Astrid się odwróciła nie poznała go bo miał założony płaszcz Czkawka:wiem prawie wszystko '' ''Astrid:tak to mów proszę zdenerwowana Czkawka:rozpiętość skrzydeł 14 metrów bardzo inteligentny jedyna nocna furia jest tu na Berk oswoił ja Halibut Straszliwy Czkawka 3 smok nie pozwala się do siąść nikomu bardzo trudno zdobyć jego zaufanie pluje plazma pikujac Astrid:skąd ty to wiesz jedyna osoba która to wie jest Czkawka Czkawka: jak bym mógł nie wiedzieć nic o swoim smoku Astrid:Czkawka Podeszła do mnie Czkawka:a kogo się spodziewałaś '' ''Astrid:a nie ważne dała mi calusa zmieniłeś się przybrałeś na wadze i dostałeś trochę mięśni '' ''Czkawka:nie zauważyłem '' ''Pocałowałem ją tak namiętnie chciałem jej wynagrodzić rok rozłąki '' ''Czkawka:zrobimy im psikusa Astrid:scheciom a co to będzie Czkawka:Ufasz mi '' ''Astrid:tak Czkawka:to rob ci ci mowie to wyjdzie idealnie Po chwili wparowal śledzik i Saczysmark Śledzik:czkawka to ty Czkawka wyjął sztylet i połóżyl astrid pod gardło '' ''Odsuncie się bo ja zabije Saczysmark:kim ty jesteś Czkawka:twoim koszmarem Saczysmark:chakokiel bierz go Czkawka bez problemu go oswoił Saczysmark:ze co zabije cie razem ze sledzikiem.... cnd nastąpi Natarli na niego Czkawka puścił Astrid i wyjął miecz (rękojeść w kształcie nocnej furi a po obu stronach klejnoty niebieski i zielony) Czkawka z łatwością unikał ich ataków wkacu powiedział Czkawka:czego was Astrid uczyła przez ten rok Astrid:no wiesz bardzo śmieszne Śledzik:czkawka to ty nie wiedzieliśmy Saczysmark:sorki czkawka Czkawka:nic się nie stało chciałem was sprawdzić '' ''To co Opowiedzcie mi co się działo przez ten rok '' ''Gadaliśmy tak przez godzinę wkącu śledzik nie wytrzymał i spytał Śledzik:Czkawka skąd masz ten miecz Czkawka:każdy Wódz który ukończył szkolenie musiał wykuć sobie miecz który będzie mu służył do końca życia '' ''Astrid:wygląda świetnie Był już wieczór Czkawka szedł do Domu zapukał otworzyła mu Valka '' ''Valka:czkawka? '' ''Czkawka:mamo czy aż tak się zmieniłem każdy tak reaguje Valka:juz nie jesteś taki chuderlawy Haha Czkawka:no dzięki mamo ja idę do szczerbateka Czkawka wszedł do pokoju szczerbatek zauważył go i zaczoł warczec '' ''Czkawka:spokojnie przyjacielu to ja Czkawka Smok nie pewnie się zbliżył Po wąchal mnie odszedł kilka razy i się rzucil na mnie i zaczol lizac czkawka:jak ja się za tobą steskniłem... brakowało mi tej twojej czarnej mordki Smok wesoło zaczepotal ogonem i zaczol skakać radosny '' ''Czkawka:juz juz to co lecimy Smok na to słowo radośnie ryknoł i przyniósł mu siodło '' ''Latali tak z 2-3 godziny '' ''Wylądował kolo domu czekała na niego Astrid Astrid:a dla mnie znajdziesz czas '' ''Czkawka:no nie wiem '' ''Astrid skrzyżowała ręce i się obruciła OTO 2 NEXTY Czkawka:czyżby wielka Hofferson strzelała focha Poczym ja przytulił Astrid:idziesz do mnie Czkawka:hmm.. kusząca propozycja Astrid:wiesz ze mi się nie odmawia Czkawka:no dobra nieche chodzić o bolały Astrid:Haha chodź pociągłam go do domu Czkawka kazał szczerbatkowi iść do domu Czkawka:to co Robimy Astrid:musisz mi jakoś wynagrodzić ten rok rozłąki Czkawka:aż tak się steskniłaś Astrid:Nawet nie wiesz jak żuciłam go na łuzko i zaczęłam go całować po chwili ktoś zapukał do dzwi Czkawka:kto o tej porze Astrid:domyślam się Czkawka spojrzał na nią pytającym wzrokiem Astrid:taki jeden Ares się na mnie uwziol cały czas daje mi kwiaty i prezenty Czkawka:mam to załatwić Astrid:poradzę sobie jestem Astrid pamiętaj idę otworzyć Czkawka:to ja se popatrzę Astrid otworzyła dzwi Ares:cześć Astridv kto to jest Astrid:wynosi się ! To jest Wódz jakiś problem Ares:nie nie chciałem spytać czy się zemną spotkasz Astrid:jak widzisz ktoś u mnie jest i zamierzam ten dzień spędzić z nim a teraz dowidzenia Ares:Ast.. nie zdążył dokaczyc bo Astrid zamknęła dzwi Areson wodzem on nawet straszliwca nie wytresowal ja mu pokaże jak się tresuje smoki Zapukał jeszcze raz Astrid:czego Ares:chce go wyzwac na pojedynek kto ma lepszego smoka i pokaże mu jak się tresuje smoki Astrid:hahaha jesteś śmieszny ty wiesz ze on jest Panem Smoków Ares:tak jasne to co zgadzasz się Czkawka:tak za 5min na Arenie NA ARENIE Ares juz czekał na Czkawke ten wszedł na Arenę Czkawka:no pokaż co potrafisz Ares zaczol pokazywać co umie na Śmiertniku Astrid nie wychodziło mu za dobze Czkawka:teraz ja czkawka podszedł do Smoczycy i jednym machineciem ręki przed oczami powaliło smoka Ares:jak to możliwe Czkawka:to nie wszystko Widziałeś kiedyś nocna Furie Ares:nie i nawet bym się no niego nie zbliżył to coś niesie tylko śmierć Czkawka:oo to pacz teraz Szczerbatek Krzyknołem z całych sił smok po chwili był przymnie Ares:przecież to niemożliwe jak... Czkawka:jak ty mało wiesz o smokach położenie wytresowanego smoka to żaden wyczyn kolego Ares:ta a ty może sam wytresowales nocna Furie Haha Smok zawarczal na niego a ten pisnoł i podskoczyl wszyscy zaczęli się z niego śmiać Ares zrobił się czerwony i wyszedł z areny szczerbatek zaczol się łaśić do czkawki Czkawka:chcesz polatać co? Smok kiwnol głową Czkawka:to lecimy Ares wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć że ktoś oswoił nocna Furie Nastepnego Dnia Czkawka z rana poszedł do pyskacza chciał mu pomuc wykuwać bronie Czkawka:pyskacz wiesz może coś o tym Aresie Pyskacz:niedawno przypłynoł na Wyspę bo jego została Zniszczona podobno I zalecał się do Astrid ale mu to nie wychodzi Czkawka:dzięki pyskacz Do kuźni wszedł Ares Ares:dzień dobry mogę na ostrzyć miecz Pyskacz:możesz Ares:dziękuję Czkawka:pyskacz ja Idę musze zająć się Wioska i wieczorem Astrid mnie zaprosiła Pyskacz:dobra ja se poradzę Ares słuchał i ostrzył topór Wieczorem Czkawka:śledzik widziałeś gdzieś Astrid Śledzik:mówiła coś ze Ares chce coś od niej poszli nad klif Nad klifem (Czkawka podsluchiwal) Ares:astrid podobasz mi się zostaw go i bądź zemną Astrid:czyś ty oszalał ja z nim jestem szczęśliwa Wspomni jeszcze raz o tym to pożałujesz Ares:ja nie odpusze Astrid:ha juz ci mowie nie masz szans teraz idę bo czkawka na mnie czeka Czkawka poszedł kolo domu Astrid Czkawka:no nareszczie gdzie byłaś Astrid:nawet nie pytaj Ares znowu próbował mnie poderwać Czkawka:mam z nim pogadać Astrid:nie dam se rade Czkawka:jak chcesz Poszli do Czkawki Nastepnego Dnia Astrid jeszcze spala Czkawka poszedł zrobić śniadanie a sczerbatek juz czekał na ryby Co głodny jesteś czkawka dał mu kosz ryb nagle ktoś zapukał do dzwi Ares:cześć jest Astrid Czkawka:Śpi a co Ares:to ona spala u cb Czkawka:to coś dziwnego Ares:mogę z nią pogadać Czkawka:nie teraz lepiej idź bo smokiem poszczuje xd Astrid:Czkawka widziałeś gdzieś moją koszulkę zeszła na dół ale szybko się cofnela Astrid:co on tu robi Czkawka:juz wychodzi Czkawka zamknol dzwi Jaki on uparty Astrid:no to powiesz gdzie mam koszulkę Czkawka:nie powiem Astrid:napewno to nie dostaniesz swojej Czkawka:ładnie ci w niej Astrid:tak sądzisz może dzisiaj tak wyjdę Czkawka:nie a teraz oddaj bluzkę Astrid:najpierw ty moją Szczerbatek wykorzystując okazję wziol bluzkę Astrid i Czkawki i wybiegł na dwór Czkawka:szczerbatek oddaj Smok kiwnol głową na Nie Astrid:jak my teraz wyjdziemy Czkawka:poczekaj ja się z nim policze Czkawka wybiegł za szczerbatkiem gonił go ale nie mógł go złapać Wszyscy się śmiali bo Czkawka wleciał do kałuży Czkawka:szczerbatek oddaj po 20 minutach czkawka złapał szczerbatka smok zaśmiał się i poszedł położyć się koło domu Astrid:no nareszczie daj mi bluzkę Czkawka:ja idę się umyć Pyskacz:czkawka na Berk przyplywa ta brunetka zapomniałem jak ona miała Astrid:Heathera Pyskacz:tak właśnie tak za chwile powinna dobić do portu Czkawka:Astrid idź ja zaraz dołączę W Porcie Heathera:Astrid? Astrid:ale się zmieniłaś Heathera:ty tez Astrid A kto to idzie Astrid:Czkawka Heathera:oo ale wyładniał Czkawka:cześć kupe lat Heathera:no długo mnie nie było zmieniłeś się Czkawka:nie zauważyłem Heathera:A gdzie Stoik Czkawka zrobił smutna mine Astrid:nie lubi o tym rozmawiać Stoik umarł Czkawkce na tę myśl poleciała łza Heathera:przepraszam Czkawka nie wiedziałam Czkawka:nic się nie stało nie będziemy chyba tak stać chodźcie do mnie Czkawka:dziewczyny wy se rozmawiajcie ja musze załatwić coś w wiosce i zaraz Wrócę Heathera:wiedz ty i Czkawka jesteście razem Astrid:tak Heathera:jak wam się układa Astrid:bardzo dobze z nim jestem szczęśliwa u jego boku jak by to ująć wymiekam Heathera:ma dobry wpływ na ciebie hehe Astrid:no dobra teraz ja cie wypytam co cię tu sprowadza Heathera:Rodzice kazali mi się U samodzielnic Astrid: wiec chciałabyś tu zamieszkać? Heathera:tak ale Nw czy nowy Wódz się zgodzi Astrid:tak się składa że wodzem jest Czkawka a ja go przekonam oo wilku mowa Astrid:Czkawka Heathera chce o coś spytać Czkawka:no mów Heathera:mogłabym tu zamieszkać Czkawka:no nie wiem.. czkawka spojrzał na Astrid A gdzie byś zamieszkała Astrid:może z nami lub u twojej mamy Czkawka:to ja idę do Valki AAA JAK COŚ SCZERBATEK ZOSTAŁ ALFĄ A VALKA MA CHMUROSMOKA Czkawka:szczerbatek idziemy Heathera idziesz ? Heathera:juz juz Gdy do chodziliśmy do domu podlecial chmurosmok i zaczol warczec na Heathera ale po chwili zobaczył szczerbatka i się mu ukłonil Heathera:komu on się ukłonil Czkawka:szczerbatkowi Mamo Valka:cześć synku :) co się stało Czkawka:czy Heathera może z tobą zamieszkać Valka:nie ma problemu Czkawka:widzisz juz masz gdzie mieszkać to pogadaj sobie z mama ja idę patrolowac wyspę Valka:choć pokaże ci pokój Heathera:dziękuje ja teraz pójdę do Astrid Valka:dobze idź ja idę polatać na chmurosmoku W domu czkawki Czkawka:mamo chciałaś pogadać Valka:tak wiedz zanim twój ojciec umarł postanowił ze w wieku 20lat zostaniesz wodzem i Musisz mieć żonę i z tego powodu zaprosił kilka dziewczyn z innych wysp i kilku chłopaków którzy chcieli poznać Astrid Czkawka:ze co ... mamo ty wiesz ze ja jestem z Astrid Valka:wiem ale to było zanim byłeś z Astrid one przypłyna tu na miesiąc i będą się o ciebie starać jak nie wyjdzie to odpłyna Czkawka:aha dzięki za informacje Valka:aa zaraz powinni przypłynąć Czkawka:Astrid mam nie zbyt fajna wiadomość Astrid:jaka Czkawka:jak wiesz mam 20lat i jako Wódz musze mieć żonę i dlatego ojciec zrobił smutna mine ojciec zaprosił kilka dziewczyn które będą mi się Narzucać Astrid:aha Astrid zrobiła smutna mine Wiedz.. wybierzesz któraś z nich Czkawka:juz wybrałem Astrid:jaka ona jest Czkawka:ma blond włosy ma niebieskie oczy jest wspaniała wojowniczką Astrid ja kocham tylko ciebie Pyskacz wbiegł do domu Pyskacz:czkawka twoje królewny przybyły i zaczol się śmiać Czkawka:pyskacz bardzo Śmieszne smoki opuściły wyspę tak.. ale został tylko szczerbatek Czkawka:eh jest na gorze w pokoju i śpi ja idę W porcie Czkawka:Witajcie na berk Wszyscy:witaj kim jesteś Czkawka:ja jestem Czkawka jestem Wodzem inni zwą mnie Panem Smoków jak kto woli Criss:ty wodzem Nie żartuj sobie Czkawka:a chcesz się przekonać Criss:nie dzięki Johan:Mistrzu Czkawko jak ja cie dawno nie widziałem Czkawk:Cześć Johan co tu robisz Johan:ojciec ci nie mówił ja miałem eksportować oto te damy i tych chłopców Czkawka:Aha Johan:Czkawka mam coś dla ciebie sam go wyciskałem z wielkiej kalamarnicy Czkawka:dzięki wielkie to przedstaw mi te damy Johan:tak tak to jest Sisi Margaret Kornelia i Octavia A chłopcy to Criss Ares Czkawka:dobra po wiosce oprowadzi was Śledzik i Saczysmark ja musze coś załatwić Wszystkie dziewczyny wpatrywały się w czkawke jak w obrazek Astrid:Czkawka co tak długo dałam mu calusa i przytuliłam się do niego (ci nowi się cały czas na mnie gapią a ja tego nie lubie) Czkawka:wpadni na kolacje poznasz te dziewczyny i chłopaków Astrid:musze Nie lubię tych nowych Czkawka:mi się nie odmawia Astrid:no dobra przyjdę W domu czkawki Czkawka:mamo zajmi się nimi ja idę na górę Czkawka:mordko mamy gości i nie wychodź z pokoju ok Smok spojrzał się na niego i połóżyl się ktoś puka do dzwi pewnie Astrid Astrid:cześć jest Czkawka Valka:tak wejdź Czkawka:cześć przytuliłem jaki usiadłem z nią na fotelu (Astrid mi na Kolanach) Czkawka:wiedz co was tu sprowadza Octavia:twój ojciec nas zaprosił żebyś wybrał któraś z nas Czkawka:to raczej nie aktualne Sisi:to tradycja musisz wybrać któraś Czkawka:juz wybrałem Sisi:kogo Czkawka:Astrid Ares i reszta cały czas gapią się na Astrid Astrid:coś nie tak spojrzała na nich srogo Ares:nie nie tylko ładna jesteś Astrid:dzięki Po chwili z góry wybiegł czarny Smok i rzucił się na czkawkę wszyscy momentalnie wstali i schowali się za kanape lub ZA valke Czkawka:szczerbatek przestań straszysz gości Smok zszedł popatrzył na ludzi zawarczal i zaczol się łaśić Czkawka:no tak zapomnialem cie nakarmić juz ci daje Wziąłem kosz i postawiłem go obok fotelu na którym siedziała Astrid Criss:przecież to nocna Furia Czkawka:tak i co Criss przypadkowo za gwałtownie wstał i szczerbatek zaczol agresywnie warczec Czkawka:mordko on nie jest tego wart smok popatrzył na Czkawke u położył się obok fotelu Kornelia:czy ten smok musi tu być. Czkawka:to jest jego dom może spać gdzie chce Kornelia:no ale my się go boimy Czkawka:nie musicie se bać mówiłem głaszcząc mordke po głowie Valka:dobra koniec wrażeń musicie gdzieś spać Czkawka:ja idę do Astrid chłopacy mogą spać tutaj a dziewczyny hm... Mamo zajmij się tym Ja idę Criss:nie gadaj ze ten smok tu zostaje Czkawka:boisz się jednego Smoka... co za ludzie Szczerbatek chodź dzisiaj śpimy u Astrid Smok niechętnie wstał i wyszedł Criss:proszę pani jak to możliwe Valka:chłopcze ty nic nie wiesz o smokach nic o więzi smoka z jeźdźcem jutro mój syn prowadzi zajęcia w Akademi Minol tydzień dziewczyny wciąż naskakiwaly na czkawkę ale chłopacy darowali sobie astrid Wkącu czkawka wybuchł Czkawka:dajcie mi spokój ja kocham Astrid i z nią chce być ! Rozumiecie jeśli tak to możecie odpłynąć Dziewczyny smutne opuściły Berk tak samo jak chłopcy Czkawka:no mamy spokój Astrid:nareszczie Czkawka:może chciała byś odkrywać zemną nowe wyspy Astrid:no Ne wiem mnie to za bardzo nie interesuje Czkawka:eh.. to będę musiał sam je odkrywać to ja uciekam wrócę wieczorem Czkawka sporządził mapę i zaznaczał nowo odkryte lady Czkawka odkrywając wyspy natknął się na Traperow Ratując jednego ze smokow dostał strzałą w ramie szczerbatek odrazu nakręcił i leciał w strone Berk gdy do lecieli Czkawka ledwie zasiadł ze szczerbatka i zemdlal Pyskacz odrazu podbiegł do czkawki i wziol go do domu Valka natychmiast pobiegla po gothi Astrid widząc biegnąca valke w strone gothi miała źle przeczucia i odrazu pobiegla do Czkawki Astrid:pyskacz co mu jest Pyskacz:dostał strzała w ramie stracił wiele krwi i zemdlal ale raczej nic mu nie będzie Astrid:jak to raczej Pyskacz:mogło widać się zakażenie i będzie miał gorączkę Astrid:ja tu zostane Po chwili przyszła gothi z valka obmyła ranę i nasarowala maścia od gothi Valka:niedługo powinien się obudzic Czkawka miał Koszmar i z krzykiem się obudzil Czkawka:Astrid! Nie! (Dyszenie) Astrid:ciii to tylko koszmar Czkawka:to było takie realne dni mijały spokojnie pewnego dnia Czkawka dostał list a w nim było napisane ze Berk spłonie Czkawka zaczol przygotowania do Wojny wkacu ten dzień nadszedł znikąd pojawiły się statki (Nie był to Dagur itd) Na fladze mieli Czaszkę zaczęła się wojna Berk wygrywało czkawka juz miał zaatakować ich wodza ale coś go Zatrzymało Wódz:władco smokow mam coś twojego trzymał nóż przy gardle Astrid Czkawka:czego chcesz Wódz:Ciebie Czkawka:dobra najpierw ją puść a ci się oddam Astrid:Czkawka nie rób tego Czkawka:Astrid pamiętaj ze cie kocham nie szukaj mnie raczej nie przeżyje Wódz wziol czkawke na statek i Odplyneli szczerbatek chciał pomuc przyjacielowi ale nie mógł latać sam Astrid się załamała Minęło 10 lat (Astrid była w ciąży i urodziła Syna o imieniu Michael) Perspektywa Michaela Mam 9 lat Mieszkam na Berk mieszkamy razem ze smokami co mnie dziwi U nas w domu jest Smok czarny jak noc Podobno jest Alfa ale nie wychodzi z pokoju nikomu nie daje się dosiąść tylko mamie Mój ojciec Zginol 10lat temu mama nigdy o nim nie mówiła nw dlaczego czasem słyszałem od ludzi ze mój ojciec był Panem Smoków pokonał on Złego Alfe i zjednoczyć rasę smokow i ludzi ale zabardzo nie wieże PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI nie wiem ile tu siedzę i nie wiem DŁUGI NEXT :D Jak długo będę żył ale mam plan jak uciec dzisiaj w nocy wiem gdzie mają lodzie i gdzie śpią straże Nw jak się nazywam zapomniałem tyle razy mnie bitów tortorowano miałem ciężkie obrażenia głowy kilku żeczy nie pamiętam ale pamiętam Berk zamierzam się tam wybrać Wieczorem Jest udało mi się uciec ale teraz w którą stronę przeszukałem łódź znalazłem mapę na niej było Berk.. płyne tam nw ile to zajmie NA BERK Michael:mamo powiedz mi jak na imię miał tata kim był Astrid:dobze wkacu musisz się dowiedzieć A więc nie był potężnie zbudowany jak mówią był chudy ciamajdowaty zato go kochałam był Panem Smoków razem ze swoim smokiem szczerbatkiem wiele razy bronili Berk przed Wrogami Michael:a jak zginol Astrid:nie wiem była wojna twój ojciec Czkawka oddał się w niewolę ratując moje życie być może żyję kiedyś wróci nie mam pojęcia Michael wiec ze możesz być dumny z Ojca a teraz idź do Akademi Pyskacz Czeka U CZKAWKI Widzę jakaś wyspę to chyba Berk raczej nikt mnie Ne pozna bardzo zarosłem mam twarz poobijana plecy w bliznach Dotarłem do Portu Wiadro:witaj na Berk kim jesteś Czkawka:szczerze nie wiem ale pamiętam ze kiedyś tu byłem mogę wejść do wioski Wiadro:tak Szedłem przez Wioskę kolo twierdzy stały dwa pomniki jeden mój drugi chyba mojego Ojca Poszedłem na Arenę ktoś prowadził tam zajęcia Pyskacz:no dzieciaki dzisiaj Po uczymy się o nocnej Furi Dzieciaki:tak PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI jeden z chłopców był podobny do mnie te same włosy tylko oczy niebieskie Pyskacz:a wiedz Nocna Furia to bardzo Inteligentny Smok zdobyć jego zaufanie jest bardzo ciężko smok ten jest najniebezpieczniejszy ze wszystkich znanych mi gatunków Jeden z chłopców:pyskacz Umnie w domu jest nocna furia Pyskacz:Michaelu tak to smok twojego Ojca Pyskacz spojrzał wyjście z areny popatrzył na mnie Pyskacz:ktoś ty Czkawka:szczerze mówiąc to nie pamiętam wiem tyle ze kiedyś tu byłem Pyskacz:ten głos gdzieś go już słyszałem Czkawka:kto tu jest wodzem Pyskacz:Astrid Michaelu zaprowadz go do swojej Mamy Do chodziliśmy do wielkiego domu Michael:chodź do środka Wszedłem usiadłem Po chwili zauważyłem smoka który schodzi z góry zaczol warczec podszedł do mnie niepewnie zaczol wąchać popatrzył na mnie i żucił się na mnie i zaczol lizac Czkawka:przestan Michael:Szczerbatek przestań zostaw go Akurat do domu weszła Astrid Astrid:na Odyna szczerbatek zejdź z niego Przepraszam Cię za niego Czkawka:nic się nie stało Spojrzała mi w oczy i wyszeptała Czkawka Czkawka:a kto to jest Astrid:a nikt Perspektywa Astrid Te jego oczy całe zielone tylko Czkawka miał takie ale on nie żyje Czkawka:ty jesteś wodzem Astrid:tak Czkawka:mógłbym tu zamieszkać nie mam gdzie się podziac Astrid:pewnie choć pokaże ci dom w którym będziesz spał Szliśmy przez Wioskę ten czarny Smok za nami szedł a inne smoki się Kłaniały nw czemu Czkawka:czemu ten Smok idzie za nami i czemu inne smoki się kłaniają Astrid:nw czemu idzie za nami a kłaniają się dlatego ze ten Smok jest Alfa Czkawka:aha Astrid:tu to będzie twój dom Czkawka:dziękuję Astrid: co ci się stało w nogę Czkawka:straciłem ja w walce ze smokiem ale nie Wim jakim ... Astrid:aha Perspektywa Astrid Jeszcze ta proteza identyczna Minęło kilka dni nikt nie wiedział ze to czkawka Astrid coś przeczuwala Obserwowała go smoki do nie się łasiły bez najmniejszego oporu nawet szczerbatek go obserwował Pyskacz:Astrid widzisz jak ten chłopak dogaduje się ze smokami Astrid:zauważylam dokładnie jak czkawka o jeszcze ta proteza i zielone oczy ale Czkawka nie żyje Pyskacz:życie niesie wiele niespodzianek ale powiem ci jak z nim rozmawiałem to głos dziwnie znajomy był Michael zaprzyjaznił się z Czkawka chciał wiedzieć jak dogaduje się ze smokami Czkawka pokazywał mu co i jak Michael pilnie go słuchał Astrid go obserwowała nie dawało jej to spokoju szczerbatek zdecydował się podejść do czkawki Czkawka początkowo się wystraszył ale z czasem przyzwyczaił się do niego smok wkąCu dał się dotknąć a pozwalał się dotykać Czkawce Astrid Ojcu Pyskaczowi i Reszcie jeźdźców Astrid była w głębi dusza załamana utrata Czkawki ale tego nie okazywała przy Astrid zaczol Kręcić się jakiś chłopak Sam Astrid czując ze jest sama nie protestowała W domu Heathery Heathera:Astrid co ty wyprawiasz dajesz się takiemu dupkowi podlizywac Astrid:Heathera jestem sama od 10 lat Czkawka nie żyje jestem sama.. zrozum Heathera:co na to twój syn co by Czkawka powiedział Astrid:ale go tu nie ma ! Wykrzyczała niechce być juz sama Czkawka obserwował Astrid chciał jej powiedzieć ze to on ale nie potrafił nie wiedział jak na począstek chciał sprawdzić czy nadal go kocha mimo tych 10lat NA berk było ciepło wiedz Czkawka poszedł się wykąpać do moza nie wiedział jednak ze obserwuje go Astrid Czkawka ściągnął bluzkę na całych plecach miał blizny od bicza po bokach głębokie rany na brzuchu ta samo głębokie rany Astrid:o matko kto mógł mu zrobić coś takiego Nastepnego dnia na Berk przypłynoł posłaniec w liście pisało ze jeśli nie oddamy im Pana Smokow Berk Spłonie Pyskacz:przecież czkawke u prowadzili 10lat tumu to niemożliwe Astrid:pyskacz wiem co zrobimy czeba przygotować się na wojnę Kilka dni puzniej na Berk najechali ci sami co 10lat temu zaczęła się walka Berk wygrywal bo miło smoki w pewnym momencie Wódz chcąc zmusić Astrid do oddania Pana Smokow ruszył do jej domu po Michaela przy drzwiach drogę zastąpił mu Czkawka Czkawka:dalej nie pójdziesz Wódz:witaj panie smokow jak się czujesz Czkawka:dobze Zaczęli walczyć Czkawka mimo że był słabszy wygrywa dopóki z domu nie wybiegł Michael Czkawka:Michael wracaj do domu Wódz wykorzystując uwagę wbił nóż w brzuch czkawki Czkawka zrobił to samo i ostatkiem sił Michaelu uciekaj czkawka oddał swoje ostatnie tchnienie Narazie to Koniec bo pisze nowego bloga wiec zapraszam NEXTA będzie dopiero wtedy jak napisze kilka rozdziałów na nowym blogu dziękuję wszystkim za CZYTANIE I CZEKA NIE NA NEXTA NOWY BLOG NAZYWA SIE MIŁOŚĆ I CIERPIENIE UWAGA UWAGA!! zakładam strone (forum) jakwytresowacsmoka xaa pl będe tam umieszczał zdjęcia opowiadania artykuły ciekawostki i inne będzie kilka rang które będziecie mogli zdobyć strona narazie w budowie ale nie bawem się pojawi zapraszam do rejestracji i zostania na forum pisania postów WSZYSTKIM DZIĘKUJE ps mam nadzieje że admin nie zbanuje jeżeli to problem to usune :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania